1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording apparatus and more particularly to a recording apparatus suitable for use in a helical-scan type video tape recorder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of video tape recorders (VTRs) have been proposed so far, and most of the VTRs are of the so-called one-way recording system in which the recording is made only in one direction.
In this one-way recording system, when the recorded program is reproduced, the tape has to be rewound. Also, there is such a defect that when the tape is continuously reproduced for a long time, the reproduction of the tape is interrupted until the tape has been rewound from the beginning of the tape to the end of the tape.
To overcome such a shortcoming, a forward-and-return recording type video tape recorder wa previously proposed to form a tape pattern that FIG. 1 shows. This type of video tape recorder has a unique mechanism capable of turning over a tape cassette in the up and down direction for recording or reproducing each of the forward and return sides of the tape in the same manner as an audio compact cassette recorder does. In addition, this type of video tape recorder records on video tracks at azimuth angles of .+-.15.degree. the down-converted chrominance signal, the FM-modulated luminance signal and the pilot signal for tracking in a multiplexed fashion, and it is provided with such an automatic tracking mechanism by which its reproducing head is moved in the width direction of the track in accordance with the deviation amount in tracking which is detected on the basis of the pilot signal reproduced.
Although the tape travel direction apparently seems reversed in the forward and return directions, the tape actually travels in the same direction at all times because the tape cassette is turned over for each of the forward and return travels of the tape.
Furthermore, to solve the above-mentioned problem, one may consider changing to change the height of the head as in the auto-reverse type audio compact cassette recorder.
The afore-mentioned forward-and-return recording type video tape recorder, however, cannot avoid the drawback that the tape cassette has to be turned over each time for the recording of the forward and return sides of the tape, which operation is cumbersome. Further a cassette changer or other suitable means for turning over the tape cassette and setting it in proper position is needed to make the auto reverse operation possible, thus making the construction complicated.
Moreover, if it is intended to equip a helical-scan type video tape recorder with the type of mechanism that the auto-reverse type audio compact cassette recorder has in order to move the rotating head in the height direction, the width of the video track is not as wide as that of the audio track so that the construction of the mechanism will become complicated.